Cirque Du Étoiles
by theykissedtheyfuckingkissed
Summary: AU. A circus is staying in Santana's town for a few days. She's is forced to attend it, but is drawn to a particular trapeze artist with blonde hair. What happens if you fall in love with a circus-girl?


"This is going to suck so bad." Santana grumbled as she was being dragged to the entrance of the massive red and white tent.

"Stop being such a moan, will you?" Quinn hissed. "You promised you'd come since I bought you your stupid cigars."

"I can't believe you're bringing me to the circus. If we get eaten by some crazy lion that gets loose I'm blaming you."

Quinn shook her head. "Okay Santana, whatever you say."

They paid the man at the ticket booth and then headed inside. Santana stopped suddenly when she peered upwards and saw just how big the place was. Fairy lights lined the interior and the whole place seemed to sparkle like it was the night sky full of stars. There were seats surrounding a big ring, where Santana guess the performers would be. Kids were jumping up and down in their places, overcome with excitement as they waved their flashing sticks madly around in the air.

"Wow." She whispered

Quinn chuckled. "Told you you'd like it!"

Santana immediately wiped the amazed expression off her face, upset at being caught. "Whatever." She huffed as they made their way over to their seats. They were seated rather high up, which gave them a good view of the whole ring. Santana munched on the popcorn they had bought on the way in when suddenly all the lights turned off and the whole place went into darkness. A few squeals from young kids were heard around them and Santana had to bite her tongue to suppress the shriek that nearly escaped her mouth. She was definitely _not_ a fan of the dark. Quinn poked her playfully in the ribs.

"Baby." The blonde grinned.

"Shut up, Q."

A spotlight shone in the middle of the ring as a very wide, burly man walked into it. He wore a top hat and had a very long moustache that curled up at the ends. His puffed out his big chest with a wide grin as he cracked a whip on the ground. It echoed around the gigantic tent and rang in Santana's ears. She didn't like it at all.

"Bonjour!" He roared in a thick French accent. "Welcome to… CIRQUE DU ÉSTOILES!" He shouted as lights flashed and sparkled and sharp intakes of breath were heard around the venue.

The show went on. Elephants, clowns, lions, bearded ladies, everything. Santana sat there only mildly amused waiting for something to really catch her attention. The last part of the show was some trapeze act. Santana stood up.

"Let's go Quinn. We can get out before everyone else and avoid the crowd. This is shit anyway."

She was abruptly pulled down back into her seat. "Shut up and watch. I came to see a full show, not to leave whenever you felt like it." She said without taking her eyes off the stage or the popcorn out of her mouth. Santana sighed and folded her arms.

The lights darkened again and a single spotlight shone. Santana saw a flash of blonde that flew through it and then it was gone as soon as it came. She sat up straighter, intrigued. There it was again. The spotlight moved and then focused fully on the figure. Santana's breath caught in her throat and she nearly choked on air. A tall, blonde girl was standing gracefully on the trapeze, in a blue skin tight costume that didn't cover her long legs or taut stomach. Her costume sparkled as the lights hit it and she looked like a star herself. She wore a grin that outshone everything else. The girl suddenly leaned forward and everyone gasped. She began falling, but just before it was too late, she hooked her feet onto the trapeze and started swinging. She gained momentum and Santana was transfixed. The girl then launched herself and began twirling in the air before she was caught by a strong pair of hands. Another spotlight shone on a boy in matching blue trousers and he sported a Mohawk. Then a brunette girl came into the spotlight and joined them. Santana hardly noticed though. She was only focused on one person in particular. They began performing intricate tricks that had the whole audience with their mouths open in awe.

"Shit, that brunette has a good body." Quinn said.

"Yeah…" Santana said absentmindedly, not listening to what her friend was saying.

The performance ended and the whole arena stood up and clapped wildly. The three trapeze artists took a bow. They climbed down and headed out a door at the back.

Quinn stood up as did everyone else. People began making their way to the exit.

"Hey San, I spot Sam and Finn over there, let's go." Quinn pointed to where the two boys were standing waving.

"Um.. yeah you go. I just need to go to the bathroom real quick." Santana said as she ran in the opposite direction of the two boys.

"Uh, San? The bathrooms aren't over there.." She shouted after her friend but it fell on deaf ears. The blonde shook her head and headed to the boys.

Santana dashed passed kids and adults and teenagers as they made their way out. She stood on her tippy toes to try spot the door the three trapeze artists had left. She eventually saw it and sprinted in its direction. The crowd was becoming thick and it was hard to manoeuvre around. _ Shit, shit, shit. _She thought. _I need to see her._ Santana wasn't sure why she had abandoned her friends and was on her way to try find someone she didn't even know. All she knew was that she _had_ to see her. She just had to. She struggled through the crowd and reached the door. She was about to run through when a broad man grabbed her jacket and pulled her back.

"Sorry Ma'am. You ain't allowed in here." He said in an odd accent Santana had never heard before. She roughly pushed his hand off her. She thought through the options she had.

"Okay, sir." She said as she inched closer to him. She bit her lip and ran a finger down his chest.

"Are you sure you don't want to let me in?" She whispered in his ear then winked cheekily at him.

"Yes I'm sure." He said without hesitation.

Santana sighed. "Suit yourself." She huffed as she kneed him in the crotch and ran through while he was doubled over.

_Oh my god, why did I just do that? _She thought to herself. _All for this girl?_

She rounded the corner and came face to face with a blur of golden fur. It snarled at her. She screamed and was beyond thankful for the few metal bars separating her from the vicious creature in front of her. She then turned her head right and was face to face with someone else and she screamed again, except this creature had tanned skin, deep brown eyes and long dark hair. His perfectly white teeth grinned at her. This guy was way too close for comfort.

"Lorenzo." He almost purred at her as he stuck his hand out. She took it cautiously but didn't say her name.

"No name, hey?" He chuckled. "That's okay. I was never told my real name. But Lorenzo has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Lorenzo!" He said in a thick French accent with a laugh. "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing down here, no-name?" He almost growled. _He's like a cat in human form_, Santana thought.

"I'm uh… looking for something." She said.

"Looking for something? Aren't we all!" He chuckled. He stuck his arm in between two metal bars and roughly pet the mane of the gigantic lion in front of them as Santana gasped. Was he crazy? Who sticks their arm in a lion cage?

The lion purred.

"Ricardo here is looking for a nice bit of meat right now, aren't you boy?" He said rubbing the lion. "As for me me, well, I'm looking for my bed." He smiled. This man's smile just didn't seem to leave his face. "As for you, no-name, what is it you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for someone. Not something." Santana said.

"And who would that someone be?" He asked curiously.

"Uh.. I don't know her name." She said. "But, she was one of the girls in the trapeze act tonight."

"Oh, my two favourite girls. Well no-name, I-" He was cut off.

"It's Santana, okay? My name's Santana. Stop calling me no-name." She grumbled.

"Ah, see? I knew I'd get it out of you one way or another, no-name." He grinned. Santana sighed. And ignored it.

"Do you know where the blonde girl is?" She asked.

"She's probably cooling down after her performance. She'll be in the next room. I'm not supposed to let anyone down here but… you seem different." He smiled. "I have special senses. I'm like a cat." He bared his teeth and snarled. It made Santana jump and Lorenzo erupted in laughter.

"Oh my, no-name, I like you!"

Santana shook her head and headed towards the next room. It was separated by a curtain. She listened for a moment before she opened it and heard soft, heavenly humming that made her tingle inside. She slowly pulled the curtain opened and peeked inside. A blonde figure had her right leg stretched out in front of her and touched her toes and she mumbled a song.

"And the songbirds keep singing.." She hummed. Santana perked up at this and began singing along before she knew the words even left her mouth. The blonde was startled at this intrusion and gasped as she snapped her head towards the curtain. Her eyes widened when she saw Santana standing there.

"Who are you?" She squealed. "David! David! There's a stranger in my r-"

Before she could finish her sentence Santana had dove at her and put her hand over the blonde girl's mouth.

"Shhhhhh!" She whispered. "I'm not here to hurt you."

**Okay so this was just something that was in my head and I needed to get out. I have an idea for this story, but I need to know whether I should continue it or not. **

**Review and let me know, I'll love you forever!**


End file.
